


【布茸】魔法

by touttuvaHR1234567



Category: Jjba - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:40:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25766104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/touttuvaHR1234567/pseuds/touttuvaHR1234567





	【布茸】魔法

【布茸】魔法

*双性转

*普通人AU，学姐布学妹茸

*ok?↓

=========

*

是从拥有第一条口红开始，还是从第一双高跟鞋开始，'女孩'才意识到自己已经变成了'女人'？

这和初经来访是不太相似的概念。布加拉提想，其实印象也有些模糊，那是疼痛的，会流血的，然后可以孕育生命的，即使到了现在，除了生理上的功能，布加拉提也很难描述月经对于女人到底有什么重大的意义。街上打的广告都是'女人要宠爱自己'或是'只有女人懂女人'之类的，卫生棉的材料似乎每几季都换什么新配方，尽管布加拉提永远用同一个牌子。

或许对于布加拉提来说－－大部分的人也行得通－－没有什么事比无所事事的周末早晨挂在床上发呆更舒服了。布加拉提任由脑内思绪胡乱飘摇，她不想起床不想穿内衣，手向上举到了一个高度后懒洋洋的放下。

她还是得起床穿内衣，因为等等乔鲁娜要过来。

当电铃响起的时候，布加拉提已经起床漱洗好，打扮整洁还泡好了咖啡。窗台的小植物随着风摇摇晃晃，那是上次乔鲁娜放过来的，布加拉提也就养着养着，反正每天都要开窗帘窗户，浇水总是记得的。

于是布加拉提打开门扒在门板旁边，乔鲁娜依旧是乖巧的模样，她说:早安，布加拉提学姐。

布加拉提仍然扒在门板，没有放人进来的意思。乔鲁娜眨眨眼，手指还放在自己小皮包的背带上。

“噢，布罗娜－－别这样。”

布加拉提本来绷着脸终于憋不住，笑着给人一个大大的拥抱。

*

布加拉提和乔鲁娜是在学校的管弦乐队认识的，不过学校向外的强项社团并不是管弦乐队，所以水平也仅是普普而已。布加拉提是里面的长笛手，那时候校庆要表演的一首曲目恰巧需要用到钢琴，乔鲁娜便是社团向外找人时接触到管弦乐团的。

从小到大弹钢琴基本上都是独奏的乔鲁娜一开始也不太好拿捏和大家相处的感觉－－在练谱上她没有什么问题，甚至说她在钢琴上的功夫相当扎实，所以练习时往往出错的不是她－－毕竟这只是学生自主的社团，不少人是因为有'兴趣'才来学校社团碰碰乐器，而不是从小就学校某样乐器。

而乔鲁娜有时候的一言不发，在没有实力的人眼里总是被认为高傲。虽然本人觉得被误会就任由谁去误会吧，她只是帮忙校庆曲目罢了，又不是隶属这个社团。

不过意料之外的小礼物就是和布加拉提相遇了。

那天社团练习完，布加拉提还留在位子上稍微清理长笛，乔鲁娜把布条铺在琴键上准备盖起，起身时就看见了还坐在位子的布加拉提的背影。

像是察觉到了视线，布加拉提往后看，然后发现了乔鲁娜不知道在拍灰尘还是什么，最后盖起了琴盖。

“嗨。”她说。

乔鲁娜抱着琴谱本，看着布加拉提走过来坐在她的长椅旁边。

*

布加拉提喝咖啡不加糖，但乔鲁娜喜欢加两个糖，这也让布加拉提那个本来没有糖罐的橱柜多了一个新住户。

乔鲁娜来的时间点刚刚好，咖啡的温度也刚刚好，暖暖的不会烫口。视线正好看见桌上有几本杂志书本，角对书角迭在一起过于整齐，捧着咖啡杯的乔鲁娜忍不住笑了出来。

“不可以笑。”布加拉提往乔鲁娜的杯子又放了一块糖，”整理书本有什么错呢！”

“没有的，布罗娜，我很开心。”

“你都笑了还能不开心吗？”

乔鲁娜想，这个时候摆起姐姐架子的布加拉提真的很可爱。

*

那时候乔鲁娜的手还放在琴盖上，她站着，布加拉提已经在椅子上坐好了。过了会儿布加拉提扬起头朝着乔鲁娜笑了笑，”你的手指好漂亮啊。”

乔鲁娜只觉得脸上有些发热，她想，还没有人这样向她搭话的，如果是个'你好'那点点头就能走了，但对方坐下来了，又对她笑了。乔鲁娜还看着对方笑着的唇角，下意识脱口而出:“你也好漂亮。”

“嗯...？谢谢。”

乔鲁娜看着对方嘴唇动的弧度，想着'是不是吹长笛的笑起来都这么好看'，才后知后觉的发现自己回了别人什么话，”啊，手指...你的手指也好漂亮。”

布加拉提碰了碰乔鲁娜的手臂，她说，”嘿，别紧张。”

乔鲁娜和她一起坐在钢琴的长椅上，布加拉提扶着她的肩头，”虽然我不是团长，和你说说话大概对你之后练习也起不到什么作用，不过你很棒的，也谢谢你愿意来社团帮忙校庆的曲目。”

“不会的。”乔鲁娜轻轻摇摇头。

“嗯，加油！”布加拉提用力的抱抱乔鲁娜，”啊，还没自我介绍，我是三年级的布加拉提。你东西收好了吗？我来关灯吧。”

那天回去乔鲁娜不知道怎么，总觉得自己有些飘忽忽的。

虽然大抵上布加拉提是无心的，或者温柔得彷佛天性，明明说的也不是什么漂亮的词藻，却像魔法一样。

*

喝完咖啡后，她们播播歌，然后交换歌单。

布加拉提捂着脸，说她最近好爱听德语歌，不管做什么播起来都特别带劲。

乔鲁娜好奇地凑过去，她说，传给我呀。

两个人鼓鼓捣捣，乔鲁娜从布加拉提那儿偷了两首歌后，换她拿出自己的循环歌曲了。

“说实在，虽然后来也有听见很心动的歌，但循环曲子大部分都是小学到中学那时候发行的歌呢...或者我父亲那时候的歌。”乔鲁娜一面说，一面划着列表给布加拉提看。

“啊，这个乐团我知道！我之前还会收专辑，但一段时间比较没有关注流行乐后就只听比较有感觉的单曲了。”

“还有这个...”

布加拉提看着乔鲁娜的指尖，然后想起她们从朋友到交往的时候。

*

那是某次练习结束后，乔鲁娜在旁边等着布加拉提收拾长笛－－不知道从什么时候开始，她们成了最晚走的学生。

那时候乔鲁娜就站在钢琴后方，像她们第一次搭话时一样地望过来，在布加拉提又要如同往常说出'我们走吧，乔鲁娜'之前，乔鲁娜先开口了。

“布加拉提学姐，我喜欢你。”

布加拉提小小声的'咦'了一下，但在疑问还没开口时，乔鲁娜又把剩下的话像倒豆子般说出来。

“是怎么样的爱慕我是明白的，自然不是像尊敬前辈那样单纯而已。但我仍然想说，学姐是个很优秀的人。突然告白只是想让学姐明白我是以什么样的心态在面对你，并不是让你在'和我交往'或'拒绝'中做选择题。因为我知道学姐是个温柔的人，也尽量不要想得自作多情，我说出这些话只是想让学姐明白，你真的很好！”

乔鲁娜说完，好似把一个礼拜的说话额度提早用完，下唇还有些发颤，微微鞠了躬。

布加拉提当初可以说是被突如其来的告白砸懵了，”噢...噢，谢谢，天啊，我是说，呃...”

布加拉提走过去抱抱乔鲁娜，她们沉默了一小段时间，拥抱的接触彷佛在互相暴露心跳，”我确实没有往那方面想，毕竟就算是朋友，女生之间的接触和男女之间也要亲密的太多。我很谢谢你喜欢我，我也一点都不讨厌你向我告白，只是...真的太突然。”布加拉提刮刮脸颊，”我很开心，谢谢。”

那天她们仍是肩靠着肩走回去－－乔鲁娜住在学校宿舍，而布加拉提在学校附近租屋。

再后几天，她们就试着在没有人的社团教室、钢琴的后面偷偷接吻。

几次彩排后，终于到了正式演出。演出过程很顺利，在校庆表演结束后的傍晚有聚餐，也不知道是不是气氛过于刚好，或者是喧哗的场面让布加拉提有了勇气，接下来是周末，所以学校宿舍不点名，布加拉提顺势问问乔鲁娜要不要去她那儿过夜。

这件事时至今日布加拉提仍然觉得进度过快，可是又彷佛理应如此。

在摸摸索索的用钥匙打开门后，一关上门两人便拥吻得难分难舍。她们谁也不需要仰着头去配合、去追逐对方柔软的嘴唇，这一切舒服极了。

她搂着乔鲁娜的腰，乔鲁娜的掌心贴着她的背;她手一向下便找到了乔鲁娜半身包裙的拉链，而且很明白像这样的拉链设计会先拉得顺一点点，然后有个比较紧的地方、再用力一下就能轻易脱下。而乔鲁娜也一下子摸上了布加拉背后的拉链，细微声响之后的视野便是布加拉提裸露的双肩，和被罩杯托得集中的乳沟。

如果不是因为欲望和爱情，布加拉提差点就要以为女人生来就该爱上另一个女人。

也是在那之后，布加拉提要求乔鲁娜不可以再喊她'布加拉提学姐'。

“布罗娜。你这样喊我吧。”

布加拉提把脸埋在乔鲁娜的掌心，微微向上，鼻尖便从指缝透了出来。

乔鲁娜也把脸靠近，用鼻尖和布加拉提的鼻尖隔着手蹭蹭。

“布罗娜。”

*

布加拉提是第一次被女孩子告白，第一次和女孩子交往，也是意外的发现，原来爱情还有另一个理想模式。

在此之前她也曾和男孩子交往过，男孩子对她过于好了，她也想和恋人发展亲密关系，或者去依赖，但对方一旦对她过于宠溺，反而会让她感到非常不自在。

一般来说，是不该在新恋人面前谈及过去的事情，但布加拉提发现乔鲁娜的定位是十分奇妙的，她们可以谈一些心事，并且对方可以理解几近相同的感受。

布加拉提说，她也打工、担任一些班上职务，或者有人需要帮忙时她也会协助。她不需要一个人来拍拍她的肩膀说她做得很好什么的，相反的，她的心理素质很好，挺多事情做起来都是自我挑战。

乔鲁娜则是有些相似，却又有些不太一样，她只做力所能及的事情，明白自己的界线在哪里，因此其它时间会用来成为更好的自己，有时候省去一些动作并不是不会，而是认为没有必要。

她们有时候会一起吃饭，有时候不会。也因为专业科目不一样，期末的时候忙起来，明明就在同一所大学却会一个礼拜没见面。但倒也不会有什么强烈的寂寞感－－人生不是只有爱情。各自有追求，或者去完成其它事情，这样的感觉太好了，毕竟一个独立而完整的人是不需要别人三不五时的哄，或有事没事问早餐午餐晚餐吃什么。

一个自我认知有一定程度上的人，是需要时间独处的。和乔鲁娜交往几个月下来，布加拉提才很明确的了解人真的不需要过度被宠爱－－但她明白乔鲁娜是好好的将她放在心上－－她给了她理想中追求的平等爱情。

而现在的布加拉提二十七岁，这意味着她们交往了七年，也意味着这七年里到了各个环境多少都会被问一句'有男朋友吗？'。

乔鲁娜也是如此。到底女人和女人的爱情能走到什么地步？

工作后她们居住两地，但也不至于远到跨国的那种。像这样的周末，乔鲁娜就会来按按布加拉提的门铃，或者布加拉提去按按乔鲁娜的门铃。

她们对彼此有热情，却又如此恬静。

结束了闲谈、音乐，空气里还有咖啡香尚未完全散去。恋人总是能相互倾诉思念，尽管只有一个角落能容身。

*

也不像当时候那样开门还有些磕磕碰碰，她们在餐桌前交换一个吻，然后又一个吻。布加拉提很自然地搂着乔鲁娜的腰，乔鲁娜抬手将布加拉提的头发勾到耳后，然后任由她带着她进房间。

也像是如预期般，布加拉提的被子没有折好，两个枕头摆放看起来相当舒适，于是乔鲁娜便被放倒在其中一个舒适的枕头上，任由布加拉提把脸埋入她的颈窝。

还在摸索的同时，微微的痒意让乔鲁娜明白她的脖子正在被亲吻。她想褪下布加拉提的t恤，却在亲吻的位置越来越向下时，明白了自己的衬衫钮扣已经被解到胸口了。  
“唔...长笛手的手指真灵巧。”

布加拉提被这句话逗乐了，她起身脱掉自己的t恤，而这有足够的空间让乔鲁娜抚上她腰。

乔鲁娜凑了过去和布加拉提接吻，她轻咬着她的下唇，过近的鼻息像醉了一样热热的。她们一面接吻一面在对方的肌肤探索，舌头互相厮磨带来亲密接触的满足感，身上的衣物已经逐一被褪在床沿和地板不分你我。

最后一次深吻之后溢出了细微的呻吟，布加拉提退出来亲了一下乔鲁娜的下颔，然后亲吻她的乳尖。除了一边被舌尖打转舔舐，还用拇指指腹在没有被照顾到的另一点按压搓揉，布加拉提感受得到那个小巧可爱的地方逐渐挺立，乔鲁娜本来的手还轻轻揉着布加拉提的耳朵，最后忍不住按着她的后脑，扬起脸将胸部往前挺送，咬着下唇小口小口的呼吸。

布加拉提稍稍抬头，乔鲁娜啄了一下她的鼻尖和嘴唇，双手也抚上布加拉提的胸部，柔软的触感令人产生想要揉捏的欲望。乔鲁娜的指尖在人的乳晕轻绕，然后挑逗着俏挺的乳尖；布加拉提不断吻着乔鲁娜的发侧，在人的耳边发出细碎的舒叹。也不知道是谁先发出难耐的讯号，她们抱着彼此，下方私密处贴着轻轻磨蹭，乔鲁娜被吻得晕乎乎的，半瞇的眼睛望过去，布加拉提的脸颊也是一片微微的红。

布加拉提稍微张开双腿，让两人的下体贴得更紧，私处早就有些湿润得泛滥，她轻轻拨开阴唇让阴蒂相互磨蹭起来毫无阻碍，浅蓝色的床单已经有了一小片的深蓝；乔鲁娜勾着布加拉提的肩膀，早上编好的发辫有了几丝松散。布加拉提将身体往前倾压，随着腰的一动一摇撞出了几声喘息。

几下幅度略大的刺激下，下体似乎湿得更彻底了，乔鲁娜被弄得高潮时不自主的挺了一下腰；布加拉提抱紧乔鲁娜，尝到快感的身体敏感了起来，连轻微的爱抚都能舒服得令人难以自持。几声轻喘后她们额头抵着额头，彷佛在偷偷观察对方的睫毛或者眼睛，接续没有底线的让对方探索自己的身体一遍又一遍，用嘴或是手指抚弄着再次高潮。

*

乔鲁娜还抱着被子，过了会儿，她发现了布加拉提的床头柜有一管新的唇膏。

“这个啊，上礼拜买的，你要试试吗？”

察觉到了对方的视线，布加拉提拿起唇膏打开要往乔鲁娜的唇上抹，不过动作到了一半便停下。

“怎么了？”

“这里。”布加拉提盖起盖子，点点嘴唇，”肿起来了。”

乔鲁娜笑了出来。

即便到了现在，布加拉提仍然在想，女人和女人的爱情究竟能走多远。走多远算多远这样的描述过于笼统，她还是不太满意的。

“乔鲁娜，你喜欢求婚吗？”

布加拉提靠在乔鲁娜身上问得突然，又好像预谋已久。

“布罗娜小姐，我要告诉你一件事情。”

“嗯？”

听乔鲁娜的声音严肃，布加拉提侧头看着她，乖乖的等她接下来要说什么话。

“你不觉得，为什么你和我的左手都空空的吗？”

这次换布加拉提笑了出来。

end.


End file.
